


Back in the 80s

by AdoraIunonem



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: 1980s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoraIunonem/pseuds/AdoraIunonem
Summary: I thought we agreed to stop doing that back in the 80s?!
Relationships: Hades/Hera (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Back in the 80s

**Author's Note:**

> Referenced episodes are 66 and 78. 
> 
> Hold Me Now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9694K85Xc8&ab_channel=ThompsonTwinsVEVO
> 
> She's a Bad Mama Jama: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRRtbEeokE8&ab_channel=Sergioluna80s
> 
> I'm not an artist, but this is what I imagine colorful 80s Hera to look like: https://imgur.com/a/L5LSBg5  
> I would totally do a jacket too but I got lazy.

“I swear, we had nothing to do with it. At all.” Aphrodite crossed her arms. 

“Ma’s telling the truth. We honestly had nothing to do with it.” Eros frowned when he saw that Hera’s glare didn’t waver. A cigarette magically appeared in the queen’s right hand and she took a long drag. 

Eros and Aphrodite had always heard of the sordid affairs, but it was something else to see Hera’s mascara running down her cheeks in person. Everyone knew that the love gods advocated for hedonistic sex, so it was only a matter of time before Zeus would blame them for his actions. Maybe he was too dense to think of it sooner. 

Eros and his mother could clearly see that Hera’s heartache was real. They, for one, had never experienced pain like that, but the anger and sorrow were tangible in the atmosphere. Hera was practically radiating heat from her emotions. 

“Really? Because every being knows that you two force your libertine impulses on other gods.” The watery makeup was starting to dry on her cheeks, but fresh tears continued the streak. “I _know_ that you’ve been influencing my husband. Just to torment me.” 

“No! I promise we didn’t do anything! He cheats completely on his own!” Eros yelped in pain when his mother elbowed him to shut up. Hera’s glare intensified. Rarely did anyone see her eyes glow red in fury, and he definitely did not want to witness it for himself. Telling Hera the truth about her marriage was dangerous territory. Nevertheless, her eyes remained sky blue. She was still very much angry though. 

“I’m going to spare your lives by pretending I didn’t hear what you just said.” Another drag to her cigarette. “I’ve put up with your debauchery for this long, but it ends now. You two are hereby banned from using your powers on other gods.” Aphrodite opened her mouth to protest, but Hera put up a hand to silence her. “If any of you use your powers on a god again, I will find out, and I will swiftly enact a punishment. Do I make myself clear?” 

The mother and son glanced at each other. It was quite entertaining to manipulate the sexual desires of their fellow Olympians. It was funnier than Three’s Company and Full House combined. Perhaps they had to give all that up now, because Hera meant it when she threatened punishment. Her wrath was known throughout all the realms. Most of all, she seemed genuinely hurt, and tired. Like she wanted to stop fighting and give up. She knew the love gods had nothing to do with her husband’s unfaithfulness, but for good measure, it was best to ban their powers so Zeus couldn’t use them as an excuse again. 

Eros and Aphrodite sighed and nodded. “We swear on the River Styx we will not use our powers to manipulate the sexual desires of another god or goddess,” Aphrodite said. 

Hera took her last drag of the cigarette. “Good. Now go back to doing whatever depravity you were engaging in.” Without another word, Hera disappeared. 

Eros frowned. “We were just having coffee at a diner.” 

11111111111

Hera gritted her teeth then took a puff from her cigar. She was alone on the freeway, speeding away as the night stars twinkled in the night. “Hold Me Now” by the Thompson Twins was playing on the radio. The most recent fight with Zeus was still fresh in her mind, and once again, he decided to crash at Poseidon’s place instead of face her that night. Or perhaps he was out cheating again, even though he had just witnessed her crying. 

After her encounter with Eros and Aphrodite, she had returned home to find the palace empty. Ares once again had been sent away on some campaign by his father. Her other children were not living with them at the moment. She was all alone, when all she wanted was to be held by someone. She planned her future outfits for a few hours, took a bath, then decided that she had to go see _him_. The talk had to happen tonight. 

Her makeup was done immaculately. Her hair was curled and teased perfectly. Underneath her trench coat, she wore lacy, cherry red lingerie. The very one that her husband had bought for her. 

Finally, the stars went out of view as she pulled up to the sign. “Congratulations, you’re dead! Welcome to the Underworld.” Barely anyone was out right now. She drove instinctively to her destination. Throughout the centuries, she had memorized the exact route to reach Hades’ mansion. 

When she pulled into the driveway, he was standing outside his front door. She had phoned him earlier from the rotary in her bedroom. He was waiting for her. 

Hera slinked out the car with her black stiletto heels clicking on the driveway. She heard Cerberus bark from inside the house. 

“Hush! It’s just Hera,” Hades called out to him. Cerberus yapped happily. After all, Hera was the one who had gifted him to Hades when he was just a tiny puppy. 

“Hey,” she said sultrily. 

“Hey, bunny,” he murmured back. He was craving something more emotional tonight, but Hera had already encased him in a steamy kiss. Hades picked her up mid-kiss and took her inside his mansion, running his hands up and down her body. He could feel the lingerie fabric underneath his fingers inside her coat. 

They reached the massive bedroom. “I just need you tonight,” she whispered in his ear. He nodded and threw her on the bed. Whatever it was that Zeus did, he would make sure to find out later. Right now, she needed him. 

1111111

“We have to stop.” Hera sat up, naked, from the sheets. Hades handed her the cigarette and she took a drag from it. Her empty eyes were staring straight ahead. “We can’t keep doing this.” 

Hades felt his heart lurch, even though she was right. It had been going on for too long. Their romance never truly died since the Titanomachy era, but what they were doing now was too dangerous. There had been many nights after lovemaking and cuddling that Hades promised himself to end it after the next time. It never came up, so he was relieved yet sad that she was the one taking the reins. He didn’t have the spine yet to do the right thing. 

“I understand,” he curtly replied. Hera turned to her side to trace her fingers along his abdomen. She always thought his scars were beautiful. She never mentioned this because it was a touchy subject, the same reason why Hades never mentioned Hera’s scars to her. 

“I’m serious. This ends today,” she said. Hera sighed then got up to face him. “But I don’t want it to.” 

Hades leaned in to kiss her then stopped himself. Right, this was probably not a good idea. “It has to end, Bunny.” 

She leaned back against the pillow while his hands caressed her hair. Her golden and rose pink eyeshadow was smudged everywhere on the pillow where she had placed her face during sex. “Just curious, why did you choose today?” he asked. 

“Zeus and I fought today. He said Eros and Aphrodite were controlling his sexual urges, and they were the reason he cheated. What a load of satyr shit,” she spat out. “Anyways, I banned them from using those powers on gods. Which means...”

“We can’t use that excuse.” She nodded in response. Unlike Zeus, Hera had thought of using that reason long ago, in case her affair with Hades ever came up. Thank Gaia Zeus didn’t have the slightest clue. However, if he ever did find out, they couldn’t use Aphrodite or Eros as the scapegoat. Everyone knew those two liked to stir drama up in Olympus, and making the queen of the gods sleep with her brother-in-law was just so scandalous, it would be completely in character. Hera had always tried to feel neutral towards her grandson, but what they represented always reminded her of her husband’s philandering. Now, her perceptions towards Aphrodite and her son were to be changed forever. 

“Also, it’s wrong,” Hera said.

“Yeah, we’re wrong.” 

“I have kids.” 

“You have kids.” Well, they’re adults though, Hades thought. Ares was so supportive of his mother, he would probably throw her a party if he found out she was unfaithful. Hephaestus liked to stay out of his parents’ drama, so he wouldn’t care. 

“And he’s your brother.” 

“Zeus is my brother.” 

“I’m going to miss you so much, Hades.” He kissed the top of her head. Well, it wasn’t a kiss on the lips. Friends can kiss on the head, right? 

“I’ll miss you too.” 

She got up from the bed and put her trench coat back on. She gathered the star earrings that had fallen off her ears. “Obviously, we can still be friends. Let’s just, never ever _ever_ mention this to anyone, okay?” 

“Of course. The Underworld was far enough from you, I can’t think of any other place he could exile me to.” 

Hera giggled. “Perhaps Tartarus?” 

“Ha, and have Hecate manage the place? The place would fall apart in a week.” 

“Don’t underestimate a goddess’s power, my king.” She kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. “You’re coming to the party next month, right?” 

“Of course. I come every year, right?” 

111111

Hades clenched the glass in his hand until his knuckles were white. “She’s a Bad Mama Jama” by Carl Carlton was playing on the dancefloor, but he was sulking near the wall like a wallflower. Hera and Zeus were dancing skin to skin without room for a single inch. He was practically dry humping her on the dancefloor. 

Hades didn’t know why he was feeling jealous. He had seen them together all the time before. Hell, they were _married_ , obviously they would be together. But he missed her touch and her scent so much, and he couldn’t bear to see his ass of a brother be with her.

Zeus and Hera’s eyes were closed in their reverie, but for a split second she opened her eyes to meet Hades’s gaze. She gave him a tentative smile, and he smiled back.

Hades was going to have to get used to being jealous all the time, or move on and find someone else. Unfortunately for him, they were both equally difficult.


End file.
